


Star Wars x Reader Oneshots

by IDenyImInDenial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDenyImInDenial/pseuds/IDenyImInDenial
Summary: Just request. Rules inside.





	1. Chapter 1

~Rules for requesting~

• First thing's first, I DO NOT accept yandere in this oneshot series. That will be included in another collection altogether, so if you ask me, you'll just have to wait until I have the yandere rules posted.

Slight possessive or jealous behavior is okay, but I have OCD and like my collections to be orderly, so no full on yandere for this story.

• I DO accept genderbents of both the reader or the character, but if you don't specify which (or both), the reader will instantly be put as female and the character as their canonical gender. Example of genderbent request: "Can I have a Female!Han Solo with a Male!reader."

• Please DON'T request either yaoi or yuri. I'm not a fan of either, so I prefer not to write it, though there are many other writers that I'm sure will. Thank you. I will write a oneshot gender-vaguely, if requested. 

• Please specify which tense (I go, I went) you'd like me to use along with the proper person tense (You, She, I), otherwise I'll use whatever tense I feel like. Ex: 

• The reader or character ARE allowed to have children and/or be pregnant. Please, however, like with the genderbends, inform me of which will be the mother. ExoR: "Can you please write a Female!Pregnant Boba Fett..."

• If you want the Reader to have a specific "dere" type (ie., kuudere, dandere, deredere, kamidere, himedere, etc), please state so in request. Ex. "Can you write a Leia x Kuudere!male!reader?"

• To go along with the platonic rule, you can request a oneshot with a pet such as a Ewoke.

• Requests CAN be platonic, however please specify in request, otherwise there will be a romantic attachment. Ex: "Leia x reader; platonic." Or "Mother!reader x Child!Kylo Ren." Please describe relationship.

• If you are unsatisfied with the oneshot you requested, you MAY ask me for a sequel. However, please understand there may be a wait.

• Time Skips ARE allowed. For instance, say the characters fell in love and had their happy ending, but you want a baby or a wedding or whatever. That can be arranged, but please inform me during the request. Thank you.

• AUs ARE allowed, but describe them to me.

• Please NO lemons in this oneshot collection. I'll make another collection will lemons, if that's what you want, but this one I'd like to be PG-13 at the most.

• You MAY request limes.

• I will take up to NINE requests at a time. When my requests are full, I'll make sure to note it. Please don't send me a request while my request box is full. If you have a request when my box is full, please write it down somewhere then send it to me when it's open again.

• Unrequited love IS allowed, please specify which side is unrequited.

• NO cheater!reader. It's against my conscience. However, you may request cheater!character x reader. Please specify.

• When you want to request, I'll but a "~Requested by [.....]~"at the beginning of each chapter, that way you'll know when it's dedicated to you.

• Please note that "~Orginal~" at the beginning of a chapter just means that no one requested it. I just was inspired and decided to post something.

• The more specific a request is, the better.

Thank you for reading and adhering to me rules. Looking forward to your requests! If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Up first is an original Boba Fett x Bounty hunter!reader.


	2. When Dealing With Scum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Boba Fett are rival bounty hunters who've had it out for each other since the start. You're just a rookie, compared to his occupational prowess.

~Orginal~

Another hit fell through. Sighing, you drowned yourself in a glass of whisky. Sitting there in the middle of the cantina, you mused over the day in anger. Your day had been rough and once again, it was all due to that damn bounty hunter, Boba Fett. Once again he had taken your target and left you knocked out, only for you to find out he'd been awarded the bounty in your stead.

To make matters worse, he always left a parting gift in the form of broken bones, bloodied body parts, or bruises. Today's defeat had been dealt by a swift kick in the back of the knees, a monsterous bruise forming in its wake. Shifting, you winced in pain, though successfully bit back a groan.

The bartender shot you a pitying glance that only made you glare in return. He went to his work after that, though not before putting another drink in front of you and uttering the simple line it was on the house. The male twi'lek seated next to you, on the other hand, was not so silent.

"Rough day?" He asked, chuckling a bit.

Your spite piqued and you bristled at the condescending tone you picked up. Your hands twitched for your gun longingly, just wishing to fire a few bolts into this loser and go back to your brooding.

"Yeah," you muttered instead. "Something like that."

"I'm Kydr," he said. "And you are, pretty lady?"

Frowning, you stared the blue boy right in the eye. "Don't waste your time looking for a lay. I'm not interested. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd prefer to stew in silence."

He chuckled again. "I'm not interested in a lay. If I were, be assured I'd go for one of those women."

As a slim, blue finger moved to point out a group of scantily clad women wearing little more than underwear, your eyes followed them. It was a group of about seven women, all of varying races or ethnics. What really caught your attention was the horrid lack of clothes. One such example, you recognized was adorning a female Quarren. Her skin was salmon and her eyes a deep blue. The tunic she donned was just enough to cover her butt, but draped no further, leaving her legs bare. The tunic's neckline curved deeply inward, the edges of her breasts in plain sight, threatening at any slight moment to pop out. Her outfit was the most modest of the bunch.

Cringing, you turned your attention back to him. He gazed mirthfully at your disgusted countenance.

"Oh, a little prude, are we?" Kydr laughed.

You shot him a distasteful look. "No, I just happen to like not seeing another woman's boobs on open display. Sue me. What do you want anyway?"

He shrugged. "I saw a girl who looked angry and figured she could use someone to vent to. So how 'bout it? What's got you so pissed off?"

You head went back as you groaned. "Don't even get me started on that damn bounty hunter. I swear if Boba Fett steals one more mark from me, I'll rip his head off his neck."

All at once his sunny disposition dropped giving way to shock and was that... amazement? "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you've met Boba Fett? Isn't he like the most famous bounty hunter in the galaxy? And he keeps taking your bounties? How are you even still alive? Surely he would have tried to kill you by now."

The chuckle that forced itself from your lips wasn't of amusement or euphoria, but of completely wry origins. "Oh, believe you me, he's definitely tried. Many times."

"Again, how have you survived?"

"Oh gods, shut up. You're starting to sound like a fan girl."

Kydr laughed. "I might as well be."

The rest of the night you spent spilling your tale and sharing laughs with your newfound friend, Kydr. In the morning, when you woke up, your communicator inbox was full of job offers. Scanning through the prospective marks, you selected a few jobs and wrote the senders a quick reply, each bearing the same reply.

"I'm in."

 

Your target was simple. A woman's abusive husband had gone too far (not that ANY abuse is okay) and had severely hurt her child in a drunken rage. Her case was one of murder as opposed to bringing him before her. The plea from a mother to a mere stranger to save her child from abuse resonated something deep with you. You had found your fingers itching for the reply button before you even realized you were doing it.

Grabbing your gear, you dressed in your suit and made your way to the given address. Landing on what was once the beautiful place of Coruscant, you cut the engine and left your ship.

The man would have just gotten home from work and from the woman's message, she had made her excuses to take her son elsewhere for the night, so the chances of causalities were slim. Although, the woman did admit that he'd have affairs with other woman, a thought that turned your stomach and added hate to the mix.

Sighing, you armed your blaster and entered the house. With graceful, cat-like reflexes, you peered past corners and stayed low as you crept through the house, footsteps falling under you silently as you moved. The sound of creaking floorboards alerted you to the presence of your target. Creeping toward the sound, a male silhouette could be made out, his back turned to you. Aiming your blaster, your fingers traced the trigger and made to pull.

It all happened so fast. Before you could even comprehend, you were being shoved to the ground by an unknown force. Laying there on your stomach, dazed, you felt a heavy weight placed on your back; your assailant pinning you down, knees digging you into your spine painfully. Your blaster was ripped from your fingers and trained on your now terrified target.

"No, please, please don't kill me," you heard the man beg tearfully. "I'll be good, I promise. I promise."

Ire trickled through your body as you realized who was on you and what was happening. Instantly, you began thrashing, pissed that Boba Fett would treat you in such a way; a new low, even for him. Opening your mouth to pay him a piece of your mind, it was already too late. Boba Fett ignored the man's fearful protests as a swift shot to the heart took your bounty. Screaming in frustration, you thrashed even harder.

Above you, Boba Fett laughed. "Oh, what's the matter?" He sneered. "Pissed that I took your bounty again?"

"Among other things, now get off me!" You snapped.

Laughing, he obeyed and you were relieved of his weight. Groaning, you pulled yourself up and shot your rival a glare, which he surely he received with equal disdain. Your blaster remained lax in his hands, inciting you to reach out as if a teacher confiscating an offending object.

"Can I have my gun back?"

"Oh, your little toy gun? Sure."

As he passed the weapon back into your waiting hands, your mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. With a quick-shot plan half formed, you drew the gun on him and fired. As his armored body crashed into the ground, a feeling of both doubt and pride swarmed your being. Pride that you had finally ridded yourself of your archenemy and would never have to deal with his impertinence ever again. And yet, why did it all feel so surreal? And what was the lingering feeling gnawing at the back of your mind?

Regardless, this would be the last time Boba Fett would ever take your bounty. With the deed done, you sheathed your blaster and cast one last rueful glance toward your former enemy's corpse. It was bittersweet, this moment, and with that knowledge, it wasn't hard to deduce that that was this unknown sensation.

"Goodbye, Boba Fett. May you rest in peace," you whispered solemnly.

As you began walking away, you were surprised by a sudden call-back.

"Leaving so soon? And here I thought I was special, though I suppose your little send off was a nice touch."

You knew that voice. Whipping around, a lively looking Boba Fett stood mere meters from you. All the doubt you had experienced came back in a fury. Why the hell hadn't you checked his pulse?

Boba Fett seemed to echo your thoughts as he started a partial summary of them. "There wasn't even any blood and you didn't even bother to strip me of my helmet. If you had, you would have seen I was trying hard not to laugh. You call yourself a bounty hunter?"

"Enough!" You roared, the world suddenly becoming a monochrome in the shade of red. His words were like a dagger to your heart; a nasty delivery questioning your skills as a bounty hunter. "Why the hell are you always doing this to me? Don't you have jobs you can do that won't effect my work, or am I special?"

The words dripping from your lips were slathered in sarcasm and draped in malice. Anger and fury had made you unstable, but sensing your seriousness, Boba Fett chose not to push you further.

"In all honesty, you intrigue me. The little bounty hunter who almost always beats me. Of course, I always win in the end, but it's thrilling, our rivalry. And that's why I've decided I'm going to train you."

Your anger evaporated, bemusement setting in. "What?"

"I want to train you," he repeated patiently. "But I will warn you, it won't be easy. I'm a demanding man and I'll expect to see results very soon. You will train with me day and night, rain or sun, snow or shine. I will teach you various forms of hand-to-hand combat and make you skilled with various weapons. You will obey any and all orders."

"What's in it for you?" You asked skeptically.

"Nothing," he answered. "At least, not yet."

You rolled your eyes to steel your nerves. "That's not vaguely skeevy or anything."

"No, it is, but that's the way I do business. Now do we have a deal, or not?"

All plausible dark intentions aside, it was an interesting deal, although his shadiness and unwillingness to explain further did not help your nerves in the least. All fine print aside, the offer was tempting and being trained by the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, regardless of malicious intent, not only would help your reputation, but would practically drive your profit margins sky-high. The best of the best would want you on as a retainer. And who knows, maybe you could beat Boba Fett one day and steal the crooked crown from his head.

You had made your choice.

Nodding your head shyly, your fate was sealed.  
-  
If Boba Fett had been honest about one thing, it was that he most definitely was not a laid back teacher. Every day from 4:00 am to 1:00 am, he'd work you to the bone. The few measly hours of sleep he allowed you were desperate, not even needing to hit the mat by the time you were asleep. The few hours you were allowed weren't nearly enough for the hell that waited you when you awoke.

Training involved a harsh regiment of a morning walk, followed by an intense sparring session, a practice or demonstration of how to use whatever weapon Boba Fett felt like teaching you, a brief intermission small piece of bread to keep you from fainting (something he learned the hard way). What followed next was another lesson in sparring using a different fighting technique, a gymnastic lesson (where he basically forced you into painfully twisted positions), a swim through a monster-infested river while he watched on, and then finally a painful test of what you had learned. The food he allowed you to eat was in a disproportionate amount for a girl of your size. You had lost so much weight where it wasn't needed. Thankfully, he wasn't sadistic enough to deprive you of water, but you still couldn't find it within yourself to be grateful for that. He was, after all, the cause of all your discomfort.

All in all, you had come to realize he was completely insane. Hell, there was that time he pulled a blaster on you and proceeded to shoot at you while you ran around, desperately trying to escape the madman's aim. Later, he claimed that, "You won't always have a weapon when your enemy does." And that, "You'll have to improvise."

Currently, you were engaged in a fight with him, with the unfortunate disadvantage of him holding a bow staff while you carried nothing but yourself. He had already landed several blows on you. Your body ached, exhaustion clawing at your awareness. You felt ready to collapse in a shapeless heap on the rigid terrain.

"Come on, you're better than this," he berated. "You're barely even focusing, [Name]. The enemy won't play nice with you, and neither will I."

You barely managed to fend off another attack as his bow staff came down toward your head. Your forearms immediately went up to protect yourself. This, however, left your midriff open, which Boba saw and took advantage of, landing a harsh blow to your stomach. The impact was excruciating and your weakened body was sent sprawling out on the rough ground. 

"Focus!" He snapped. "You're getting sloppy."

'No, I'm getting frustrated,' you snarked inwardly.

"Sorry," you gritted out aloud, wincing as you rubbed your sore forearms. Large bruises were already forming. Boba Fett sure as hell didn't pull his punches.

"I took you on as an apprentice because I knew you could handle it. This isn't handling it. Use your head. At this rate, you'll never beat me."

Those words pissed you off, sparking a bit of fight in you through all of the fatigue. You shoved yourself to your feet and you positioned yourself into a offensive stance. Without his signature armor, you could see Boba Fett's pleased smirk.

'Now we're talking,' he thought as you launched not at him, but at the staff, gripping the other side and pulling it towards you. The move had been unexpected and he hadn't had time to tighten his grasp, so the staff slipped easily out of his hand. You threw the staff away and smiled.

"One on one, Boba. No tricks."

"That was foolish," he admonished. "You just as easily could have used that to your advantage." 

"Yeah, but I didn't want to," you smirked.

On even grounds, the battle could go either way. Boba fell into a defensive stance, readying himself for your next move. You observed him for a moment, trying to gauge exactly what he was thinking. Knowing him, he already had a full plan of how to beat you and had already predicted what your next move would be. So you attempted to predict him, see what was in his mind. When you thought you had as close to a half baked plan as possible, you finally made your attack.

Dropping to the ground, you slid into a crouch and kicked outward, hoping to catch his legs and knock them out from under him. He evaded your kick, however, and caught one of your arms, lifting you into the air and throwing you. You ended up in a painful heap on the floor; a self-fulfilling prophesy. 

"I think you're beat for today," he stated rather unnecessarily.

"And you can still take me down like a punk," you groaned. "Help me up."

He went over to you and held a hand out for you. Instead of taking it, you felt a childish moment of spite and kicked him straight in the balls. Boba doubled over with groan and fell to his knees.

"We're even," you decided, standing up and using all your girlish strength to pull him to his feet.

"You are such a child!"

"Yeah, I am, but you deserved it. Besides, I think you're beat for today."

He stared at you, dead set and unimpressed by being on the receiving end of his words. You led him over to his bed mat and feeling slight pity for your earlier action, you went to find him something cold to put over his wound. When you returned, you passed him the frigid object and shot him and apologetic glance. He didn't reply and instead, gratefully took the cold pack from your hands and placed it over his afflicted area.

Part of you wondered why you were even helping him with his wound when he never even bothered to ask if you were okay, even if he was the cause, which he usually was. I mean, he threw you in the air today and didn't even bother checking if you were okay!

Pursing your lips, you sat on your mat and spared a look toward Boba Fett. He was looking at you as well, causing heat to flood into your cheeks. You still couldn't figure out why, but there were these times when you'd catch him staring at you intensely. You immediately everted your eyes, blush deepening.

You had always found Boba Fett devilish attractive with his dark hair and tan complexion and those hauntingly intense eyes, but being with him for the last few months had made you attracted to more than just his psychical appearance. You found him charming in his own special way. But now he was looking at you. So why the hell was he looking at you like that?

"You're blushing." 

It was an easy enough observation, but one that caused you to unconsciously feel your cheeks and unconvincingly try to deny it. "N-No, I'm not."

His face leaned in close to yours. His hot breath fanned your face. "Yes, you are, and you're nervous as well. Is there anything you're not telling me?"

His hand reached up and cupped your face, effectively trapping your head in place. His eyes searched yours, seeking out the answer hidden in the quaking gems of your countenance. You opened your mouth to answer him. That's when, like an eagle, he swooped in to get his prey. His lips met yours in chaste kiss. Surprised, you stood there and let him draw you in closer. Gaining your senses, you became entranced by the sensation of being enwrapped by Boba Fett. You had never imagined you'd ever he tangled up like this with him. His lips were warm and soft, moving swiftly over your own chapped lips. After a moment, you felt something slimy licking your lips, seeking entrance. Enraptured by the heat of the moment, your mouth opened and allowed him in. Back you tumbled into his bedroll, you on top of him. Next, you both began shedding your clothes, leaving you bare to each other. As your lips met his for another lustful exchange, you felt Boba laugh from below you. 

Pulling away from him, you shot him a puzzled expression, eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Nothing," his hands cupped your cheeks. "I just never thought I'd have you this way. I'm glad I was wrong."

Happiness broke out upon your face in the form of a brilliant smile. So these supposedly unrequited feelings you'd been experiencing over the past few months hadn't been just one sided. Boba had felt the exact way about you.

Those time, when your lips met, it was chaste and gentle, nothing but warm and loving. For all the scum in the world that you had either captured and killed, what had you ever done to deserve him? But I guess that's what you get for dealing with scum.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is next for the next two chapters! Hope you enjoyed all the cheesy fluff. Just a silly thought I thought I'd write down.


	3. Written In The Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, for some reason, I never thought to make actual requests. Lets give it a try! I will do my best to follow all yours rules!
> 
> (Though I didn't see a rule about making more than one request... so...^.^") [Which there isn't!]
> 
> Request One:
> 
> SoulMate AU  
> Description: everyone has a destined SM, and the first words that are said to each other are tatooed on their wrists at birth. (It is common to have your wrist covered so people dont see it.) Reader (She/her) is a captured Rebel Flight Pilot who is the best in her air, second only to Poe Dameron. She is taken to interegation where Kylo Ren visits her (much like he did Rey). He says her words and without thinking, she says his.  
> He offers his hand, a place at his side, and she takes it, no hesitation. She always believed in the rebellion, but for her, NOTHING would ever mean as much to her as her SoulMate and she would be by his side no matter what.　He is NOT using her- he wants to lover her.  
> (EXTRA - would love, but not necessary: No TimeSkips, LifeChanging first Kiss, 2000+ word count, past tense)

~Requested by FanficAddiction~

Soulmates were an amazing thing. Even when two people were bound for each other, they didn't always meet, so in the rare, beautiful times they did, everyone who got to witness it rejoiced and held vast celebrations. [Full Name] had been dreaming of meeting her soulmate since she was a small child. Tracing her soulmate's first sentence to her with her fingers had become a comforting gesture she'd been doing since she was old enough to remember.

Sitting in her bed chambers, she did just that, her fingers tracing each line and arch of the wording, eyes transfixed as she did so. And what strange words they were.

"You don't look like much."

Without proper context, she often tried to fill in the blanks of how their possible first meeting would occur. Maybe he'd engage her in a fight and mock her with that taunt until she bested him? Even so, without her own first sentence to him, she couldn't hope to finish the puzzle. [Name] have to wait until she finally meets him.

'If I ever meet him,' she thought glumly, falling backwards onto her bed.

That was the problem, though; there was a war going on and she was just a lowly soldier in the rebellion, hoping to at least live long enough to see it through to the other side. But each day could be her last and where the Empire was concerned, they hoped it would be. She was, after all, the fearsome [Full Name], the second best pilot for the Resistance, only behind Poe Dameron himself.

A knock sounded at the door. Bading entry, [N] quickly fixed her ribbon into place over the words (as was customary), just as Poe's head poked in and shot her a devilish grin, which she returned.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, righting herself and patting the spot beside her.

He instantly took the invitation and sat down, lips pursed. He look slightly worried, though he tried to hide it. With another rebel, it probably would have worked, but Poe was like the cool older brother she'd never had. Try as hard as he might to hide his emotions, she could see right through the facade in an instant. So, sensing his hesitation, she offered him a comforting smile and silently urged him to continue.

"The job tomorrow, it's going to be risky and there's a high chance of being either captured or killed," he finally relented.

 "Yeah, well, there's always a risk of that," she replied half jestingly, hoping to alleviate his worry. "We're rebels. Living or dying for our cause, that's what we're here for, isn't it? I mean, isn't that the only way to win this war?"

"I know," Poe sighed. "But that's doesn't mean I'm not worried. I know the rewards if we win will outweigh the loses, but that doesn't mean we'll be without any causalities. And if anything were to happen to you, I'd blame mysel-"

She cut him off with a hand to his shoulder and a somber expression. "You worry too much, Poe. I'll be alright. Besides, you may be our best pilot, but I'm the second best and give it time. I will steal the golden joystick from your hands and become the almighty Sky Queen! Don't you have faith in me?"

Her eyes were wide and innocent, her head slightly cocked. Poe had always worried about what would happen to her if the Galactic Empire got a hold of her. He had no reservations that they'd torture her to get the rebel's hideout. And being the stubborn woman she is, she'd die in their attempts. This is scared him the most; the possibility of losing the little girl who had grown to be as close as a younger sister to him. Poe would have done anything to protect her, so that's why he'd have to lie.

"Okay, first: you're the biggest dork ever," he snorted. "Sky Queen? Where'd you even come up with that? And I do believe in you. I always have. I have no doubt that one day you'll outdo me as the best pilot. You've always been so ambitious. The Empire won't even know what hit them."

His words calmed her down. Inwardly, she was just as nervous as he was for tomorrow. She knew that there was always a chance to die when joining the Rebellion, and if she did, she wanted to make her death worth something. What was the point of dying in war if the deaths of the soldiers couldn't carry the future of tomorrow on their backs? Where would the hope be?

Laying her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. For several minutes there was silence, then the sound of gentle breathing. Poe's eyes sought her out in curiosity,  grinning when he realized that she had fallen asleep. Gently moving her off his shoulder and to the comfort of her bed, he pulled the blankets over her and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, kiddo... Just.... be safe tomorrow."

Getting up, he turned her bedroom light off, but not before he sent one last look at the sleeping girl. Her face was so peaceful and serene as if no harm or ill-intent had ever befallen her. Their mission tomorrow would possibly be the most risky one they had attempted and so much was riding on their success. And yet, the chances of survival were very slim, while the prospects weren't very comforting. Bidding her a soft goodnight, he took his leave and made his way to his own quarters. Maybe tomorrow would held better results than what either were hoping for.

 

When [N] awoke the next morning, it was to the rough tugging on her uniform sleeve. Stirring, she awoke with a yawn, gradually wiping the sleep from her eyes and opening them to see Poe standing over her, an uncharacteristically solemn look on his face.

"Today?" She asked.

"Today," he confirmed with a nod.

Rising from the bed, she quickly ran a brush through her hair and pulled her hair back into a ponytail [unless you already have short hair] and nodded that she was ready. Having fallen asleep in her surprising comfortable aviator suit, she had no need to redress.

It was go time.

As they rejoined the group, Poe made his way to the front of the crowd to inform them of the ins and outs of the plan. Many hopeful expressions lingered on faces in the crowd, hope overriding their shared doubts. Nobody needed to explain just how risky this scheme was. It was obvious.

"Our sources have reason to believe that plans for another massive Death Star are underway. If we don't take those plans before the conscruction is finished, the effects are sure to be catastrophic. Bill will lead a small team to the base to steal the blueprints, and that's where we come in, Black Squadron, Red Squadron.

"In order to infiltrate the base, we're going to need to cause a diversion. We'll draw eyes to our side, and while we're doing that, the Blue Squadron will sneak in and steal the blueprints. Now our info tells us that they have no severe weaponry at this moment, but they're building every day, so keep a watchful eye and be careful. Being caught unaware will end severely disastrous for everyone. Listen, guys, we have a lot to lose, but everything to gain if we succeed and we damn well will try to."

With those parting words, the teams divided evenly into their proper squadron. When he caught her eye, Poe shot [N] a reassuring smile, which she returned as convincingly as possible. Poe's speech had given her great comfort, but something lingered in the pit of her stomach. Somehow this would go so terribly wrong. It was bound to. She just knew it.

 

The construction currently underway on the new Death Star was moving rather slowly. With the hanging fear of rebels coming in and attacking the architects and the builders, the work ethic was slipping. Armed guards were on call every hour, and while the unfinished base didn't have guns of its own yet, the First Order had imported their own manpower and weapons. Kylo Ren himself was overseeing the operation.

All of this knowledge was unfortunately unbeknownst to the Rebels, as the Black and Red Squdrons bombarded the unfinished base with laser shots and other hard projectiles. As they drew the eyes towards them, Team Blue snuck aboard the ship and made their way to the next stage of the plan. All was going according to plan. Success looked like it was on the horizon. If trouble hadn't reared it ugly head moments later, maybe the day could have been saved. Of course, the Black Squdron had expected some retaliation, but not to the magnitude of which it was given, so when the first line of TIE Fighters emerged, nobody was panicking. It was then that they began swarming the area viciously, like bees seeking their stolen hive, or its culprit. It was mere moments until the Distraction Squadrons were surrounded and up to their teeth in danger.

[N] and her comrades were fired upon by massive arrays of arsenal, TIE Fighters out-numbering them twelve to one. Many of her comrades and friends were slaughtered in the chaos that ensued. Snapping to attention, she shook her daze off. Her fingers began erratically pressing and pulling button and levers. [N] whirled her ship around as she locked targets onto multiple vessels, watching the fireworks as enemy ships exploded around her. The firefight continued for several minute before some bastard managed to sneak up behind her and hit her with crippling blow.

The blast had ruptured her left wing and engine, sending her ship spiraling down to the planet below. Seconds before the ship greeted the ground with a fiery kiss, her body was ejected several yards away,  safe from all harm, save for a thick line of red painted down the side of her forehead; the bloody rush from a head wound. She had been rendered unconscious on impact, and remained so even as the Storm Troopers hauled her injured body into the safety of the New Starkiller Base.

 

Turns out premonition isn't always wrong. [N] discovered that the hard way when she woke up to a throbbing headache and a strange dark figure dressed in all black lurking in the corner of the room. Kylo Ren, flanked by several armed Storm Troopers. Instantly, her body went rigid, partly due to fear, partly from awe.

What was the Commander doing here? Had he come to interrogate her?

She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him off, but all that came out was a loud, hacking wheeze. God, her throat felt so sore and her mouth so dry! How had she not noticed that before? She moved a hand upward to cradle her throat, only for the chains adorning her wrist to restrict her movements. Frowning, she glared into the Commander's mask, her own angry face being reflected back at her.

She hated this man with a burning passion. This is the monster who betrayed the Resistance and became Snoke's little hand puppet, the man who killed entire villages, and ordered hundreds of murders of innocent civilians. At this point, he was more monster than man. And yet, [N] realized with a gasp, this very man had a soulmate somewhere out there, waiting for him.

Feeling a sudden pull at her head, she winced and tried to force walls up within her mind. Anything relating to the Resistance, she tried all the more harder to hide. It took her several minutes of mentally battling him before she felt his presence leave her brain.

The monster in front of her suddenly became human, shedding the skin that caged him in. The mask lay limply in his hands, his surprisingly handsome countenance forcing a flush to her face as he took in her own appearance.

This was Kylo Ren?

His dark eyes looked deeply into hers, scanning for anything she could give away. Sensing the challenge, her anger flared and her cold [color] eyes held his with the same amount of somber pragmatism. If he wasn't going to back down, neither would she. Having grown accustomed to their little staredown, she was almost disappointed when he turned his attention back to his entourage and asked, "So this is the girl who took down ten TIE Fighters and destroyed several others?"

Nodding hesitantly, [N] was sure that move would be their last. It wasn't, however. Taking the high road for a change, Kylo gestured them out and watched as they stumbled from the room, relieved to be alive and in relatively attached condition.

Then he was speaking.

"Even so, for such a little girl," His eyes shifted toward her as he spoke his next words- speaking to her directly. "You don't look like much."

"I'm still a lot more than you, you coward!" She spoke without a thought.

This set of a chain reaction of events. As soon as she was finished speaking, Kylo's eyes widened rather comically as his mouth dropped open, longing for something to say, but all articulate thought escaping him. Under normal circumstances, she would have probably laughed, however, she was undergoing the same sort of shock. Those words; his expression. It all added up. 

Kylo Ren was her soulmate. 

It took time, but gradually words seemed to come back to him. Clearing his throat, his once dark gaze sought her out with a uncharacteristically light expression. He seemed to be split between pulling her close and keeping his distance. To him, this was the scariest moment he'd ever encountered, as well as the most precious and he couldn't risk squandering it by one false move.

"May I see your wrist?" He spoke finally, his voice hitching awkwardly, unsuccessfully attempting to keep the excitement out of his raspy baritone. His hand reached out toward her, itching to take the limb into his own coarse hands and kiss them.

Pressing her lips together, [N] timidly held her wrist out as far as the chain would allow and nodded for him to uncover the wrapping she'd secured mere hours ago. As his eyes met the fanciful script, a dashingly handsome smile pressed to his face. Disappointment sunk in when he released her. It didn't last long as he lifted the sleeve of his uniform up, just enough for her own phrase to be visible.

"Those are my words," she gasped as her eyes read them- the same words she'd spoken minutes ago.

This time when their eyes met, there was no competition, no hateful intentions of thoughts. They were entirely in awe of each other, the prospect their future foreshadowed and complicated. In order to stay together, one of them would have to make a sacrifice and give up their stance in the war. Both observed, but neither budged.

"Stay with me. You can live with me and become my queen and I will protect you from anyone who would wish you any harm. Just love me in return, and I will take care of you," Kylo said as his deep voice resounded through the room, low and beckoning, a sense of desperation apparent in his face.

Because of the low soulmate meeting statistics, people would often get married to other people and raise families without their soulmate, before meeting their Predestined One later in life, only to find them single and now miserable. Oh how the time line would become messed up. Yet, [Name] could never imagine life without her One True Love. Growing up, meeting him and being with him was all she ever dreamed of, and now it was becoming a reality.

No thought was necessary. A worthy cause or not, the First Order is where her Predestined One had resided in secret. Kylo Ren had been choosen as her Life-Love for a reason, and she intended to see this out to the end. Her choice had been made.

"Yes," she breathed. "I promise to always stay with you at your side, to be loyal to you and to your ideals."

As his fingers sought out the key to the chains on [N]'s wrist, her heart thundered within the confines of her chest. Having finally been found, the key slid into the lock and freedom was reclaimed, his soft hands rubbing her sore wrists for her. 

Cheeks flushing at the intimacy of the gesture, her breath caught in the back of her throat as he gently pulled her face in close to his. In unison, driven by an invisible force coursing through both of them, they leaned in and in that blissful moment, their lips met in a gentle, chaste kiss. As she drapped herself around his neck and his strong arms pulled her slight form into his larger build, their gentle movements increased, the passion building and crippling their reason of mind. Nothing could destroy this moment. It would forever be engraved in their mind as the day their differing paths converged into one and paved forward into the future unknown, yet they'd be ready for it.

The moment was over too soon and yet the memories would last a lifetime, and luckily, now they had that together.

~Fin~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, FanficAddiction! 
> 
> • Word count: 2,917.
> 
> • Characters: 16,205. 
> 
> • No "~Brought to you by Timskip~," though I don't do my time skips like that anyway. XD
> 
> • A [hopefully] life-altering kiss.
> 
> I'll have your next request done hopefully in a few days.


End file.
